Didn't Mean The End
by UDFlyers
Summary: "Then I saw it the knife in her hand, I wanted to go and knock that knife out of her hands, to go tell her this was wrong; she had kids, a life, family, and she was giving it up just because I didn't walk the Earth anymore" TxG Oneshot, Troy's POV


**Troy's POV**

_December 31, 2012 _

It was New Year's Eve and I was with Gabriella at Ryan and Sharpay's party. We decided to go because it was our last year of college, also the last night of us just dating. She didn't know it, but at midnight when she looked at me for a new year's kiss, I'd be down on one knee pouring out my heart telling her I love her and asking the question every man needs the courage to ask. The only thing I needed was her to say yes.

"Troy? Troy you okay?" She spoke with her angel voice, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" She looked beautiful, she was wearing a black cocktail dress that went down to her knees and had a necklace type straps that held it up that had sequence on it. The straps showed her shoulders and covered most of her cleavage, it was a dress that was perfect for a boyfriend yet said she was taken. She also had on my T necklace that I gave her junior year in high school, three silver bracelets and little hooped earrings which I got her for her birthday. Her heels weren't big but made her a little taller, her natural curls were covering her shoulders and her right side of hair was tucked under a black, flowered clip. She was wearing blush and a little bit of black eye shadow, even though I told her she didn't need it. She sent me into another trance just by looking into her eyes. She had to say yes or at least if she didn't, she couldn't break up with me.

"Troy! You look like you're thinking hard about something, are you okay?" She broke me out of my trance again and started giggling.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about how beautiful you look tonight." I said while kissing her neck quickly.

"Yo, dudes, Glad you guys could make it! I though you guys weren't coming ya know, 6 year anniversary! Thought you'd spend it in-"Chad came up and completely ruined the moment.

"Shut up Chad! Anyway, why wouldn't we come? It's our last year in college; it's our last year of school!" Knowing where he was going, I cut him off.

20 minutes after chatting with old friends, eating, and sharing what we hope for the New Year, it was time.

"10, 9, 8" I felt for the ring and pulled it out with its maroon, velvet case.

"7, 6, 5" I opened the ring box and took one last look at the ring.

"4, 3, 2" I got down on one knee.

"1! Happy New Year!" Shouting came from everywhere, confetti being thrown, couples everywhere celebrating. Gabriella looked over at where I was standing to find I wasn't there. She then looked down and got teary, as a good thing I hope.

"Gabriella Marie Gonzales-Montez, I love you more than anything in this world; including sports, drama, academics, and my mother. I ask you with all my heart to become my bride and wife. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," It came out in a small whisper that I could barely hear until she screamed it kinda loudly. "YES!" I got up and she kissed me, a kiss we haven't shared for a while. It was filled with happiness, passion, and a lot of love. We usually have quick kisses, not that they don't have love in them. But this kiss reminded me of our senior prom at Stanford, lasting what felt like forever but I'm definitely not complaining.

After our, in my opinion, best kiss in a long time, I slipped the ring onto her finger. Nothing could compare to that moment, it was too perfect.

_March 24, 2013_

Gabriella and I have been married for three weeks now and we now were taking a walk in the park. It was supposed to be a great day; have a picnic by our favorite lake, go see her mom and brother for a few hours, then try for our first child. The plans changed drastically when we heard from the doctors she was unable to conceive a child, she was so hurt.

"Troy, I'm sorry" She said for the third time that day.

"Baby, it's not your fault. Don't worry, we can adopt. We'll be helping a child while we get to raise it as our own." I honestly didn't know what to say, she was heartbroken.

"No, I still don't believe the doctor. I can have a child. I've had a regular period, no health problems and no health records of this. I will have your baby, I will have our baby, and we WILL have a baby." I love her enthusiasm, even when the going is tough.

"Ok we'll try tonight, like we planned. I believe you but if you get hurt, it's on your conscious cause you know it will be on mine." She giggled and took my hand. That night, we conceived Michael Baloncesto Bolton and Maria Académica Bolton.

_December 12, 2029_

Gabriella and I were on a drive just taking a break. No teenagers, no complaining, no questions except from each other, just us. Her hand was on top of mine on the glove box as we were talking about our future, what we'd do if one another died.

"Gabi, if I do die, I just want you to be happy. If you're happy dating again, I'll be fine with it. If you're happy totally forgetting about me and moving on with a new husband and everything, I may be heartbroken but I'll be fine." I was hurt when I said that but I wanted her to know.

In return, I got a 'Troy Bolton you're crazy' Look from her. "No Troy, I will and I am happy with only you. If you died, I would never look at another guy again. I couldn't live without you Troy; I'd probably die if you moved on."

After about 5 minutes of silence, another car collided with us. The door banged into my side and I grunted in pain. The glass broke and cut the side of my face, I was bleeding everywhere and I was passing out. "Troy! Troy no please answer! Please, I need you, the kids need you, everyone needs you Troy! No!" I heard Gabriella scream.

"Gabi, I'll never leave you. Even if I go, I won't leave you. Don't let the kids forget about me, tell everyone I love them. Remember Briella, if you're happy dating again, I'll be fine with it. If you're happy totally forgetting about me and moving on with a new husband and everything, I may be heartbroken but I'll be fine. I love you, more than anything- and-"My last words before going. I heard Gabriella continue screaming my name, the sirens coming, screaming from everywhere. I didn't get to finish, I may never be able to.

_Three months later_

I'm watching Gabriella; she's so lifeless that it hurts. A couple guys were flirting with her, made me want to go and punch them. _If you're happy dating again, I'll be fine with it, _my words ringing in my ear. I was really surprised when she told them that she was married. One pointed out that her husband died but she told him, "I never broke up with him, never got a divorce, we were and are happy. It's just like having a husband in the military, you never see him but you're together." Her words were also ringing in my ear. They were all I wanted to hear but something told me they weren't right. The kids were sad, not as depressed as Gabi, but I just wanted to talk to them, tell them I was alright.

Then I saw her, Gabriella, sitting in my favorite shirt. Her hair was in the way I loved it, in a messy bun and she had the T necklace on. She seemed to be repeating something, Dios, cuando yo me muera quiero ser con Troy, then I saw it. She had a knife in one hand and was tracing her thumb over it. She had no tears in her eyes, no traces of sadness; she had a glint in her eye that was happy. I wanted to go and knock that knife out of her hands, to go tell her this was wrong; she had kids, a life, men, family, and she was giving it up. I was knocked out of my trance as she stabbed herself in her stomach and cried out Troy. "NO!" I cried. She held the knife and I saw her collapse. She was lifeless; she gave up her life for me. I couldn't live (or whatever) knowing and accepting what she did. I felt tears prick my eyes and I couldn't speak. Never, she would never walk again and she had such a bright future.

_April 16, 2030_

The day of Gabi and I's funeral. I was standing in the back of the room seeing old friends greet each other and the people wear all black with sad faces. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, I didn't respond immediately because I thought it was the wind. It startled me when the hand moved from my shoulder to my waist and its arms wrapped around my waist, I was startled so I turned around to see Gabriella. She looked as she did when she died only full of life and happiness. It took me a moment to respond but once I did I took her into my arms and kissed her fully, the type of kiss we've had only four times (counting this one) in our relationship. It was filled with happiness, passion, and a lot of love.

"How did you- I mean- How?" I was at a loss for words, she was here with me.

She giggled a sound I haven't heard for a long time. "Dios, cuando yo me muera quiero ser con Troy, God, when I die, let me be with Troy. He let me, the only wish I had when I was living and the only wish I have now. I love you Troy, more than you will ever know."

"Yeah, I think you proved that." I joked while she giggled. "I love you too, a lot more than you will ever know."

Michael and Maria then took the stand to say a couple of words about us. Michael spoke first, "I used to think my parents PDA was really gross; how dad would kiss mom and tell her he loved her then they'd go full on when I told them it was disgusting." Pausing, everyone laughed. Gabriella blushed and laughed along with me. Maria took the mic from him, "Anyway, mom and dad loved each other and mom was real depressed after dad passed. It wasn't a surprise when she took her life, not meaning I'm not upset. I guess knowing they're together makes it a lot better." Michael continued, "Our middle names mean things, mine being Baloncesto means basketball. Dad, as you know, played basketball but it's because during a basketball game my dad realized he loved my mom. Maria's is Académica which means Academics. Mom and dad wouldn't have gotten together if it wasn't for school but escuela sounded weird so Académica was it." They spoke at the same time now, "We love you guys and we hope to see you." Michael spoke, "Well, not that soon because you're dead but I would like to see you. I don't wanna be dead but-" "Shut up!" Maria said a little loudly, causing everyone-including us- to laugh.

"By the way, when you died, you said and. What were you going to say?" she asked, I can't believe she remembered.

"And- You're my only. I love you, take care of our children." I said as I bent down to kiss her again.

Sure, our life was over but that didn't mean the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! I will continue 'When I Said 'I Do'' But I had this awesome idea and I didn't want to forget it! Anyway feedback is always appreciated!<strong>

**~Udflyers**


End file.
